


Louder

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato wants to really make Hinami moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> no im not ayahina trash what made u think that

“You’re gonna have to be louder than that,” he murmurs next to her ear, and she shivers.

“Can you - I -”

“What’s that? Speak up.”

He’s teasing her and she knows it. He knows just the right way to make her entire body flush, the right way to make her speechless.

“I want you.”

“Obviously,” He drawls, slipping two of his fingers inside of her and stroking lazily. “Be more specific.”

“You can be a little… um, rougher.” She manages between breaths, trying to collect herself and failing miserably.

The lazy pace at which he’s fingering her with increases to something quicker. He pumps his fingers into her, scissoring them and curling them when he finds a spot that makes her mouth go agape.

“Rougher? How rough?”

She simply whines, unable to speak properly. This make him smirk, and he pulls his fingers out of her. She gasps at the loss, rubbing her legs together helplessly and giving him a look akin to what a sad puppy would give their owner when they’ve been denied a treat.

“I asked you a question.”

She doesn’t think as she answers him, and in hindsight, it may have been better to process her feelings before blurting out. But she can’t help it. She wants him too badly.

“Rough!”

In a fluid motion, Ayato hitches her thighs around his waist and presses his cock against her seeping entrance. He rubs against her for a moment, checking her reaction and delighting in her blissful expression. 

“You’re teasing - “

He cuts her off when he slams into her, filling her completely. Her eyes are like saucers and her lips are open in a silent scream. He leans forward, biting her neck to distract her, and pulls out halfway before repeating the motion again. Her heels dig into his ass as he thrusts into her, sinking his teeth into her neck and marking her as he does so. The sounds she’s making are driving him insane, and he can hardly control the movements of his hips. 

“Do you like that?” He asks, and his voice is shaking as he teases her.

“I -”

He buries himself inside of her again in a rough thrust, and she whimpers.

“I asked you a question, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes! I like it!”

Getting her to be vocal like this isn’t an easy task, and he’s all but patting himself on the back for a job well done. She has a lot of reservations and often tries to repress her moans whenever they’re fucking, and he hates it. It mostly pisses him off because he wants to know he’s doing a good job, but it also bothers him that she thinks she can’t show every side of herself to him. 

She’s trembling, and he wants to ask if she’s okay, but she’s confirming that she is by grinding up against him, forcing him deeper into her. He moves her hair away from her face and drags his tongue up her jawline, trying to focus on not coming too quickly. 

He succeeds. For the most part. He’s successful until he feels her muscles contracting around him, squeezing his cock in the most delicious ways. A sound he will never admit to making escapes his throat, and his body curls forward. 

“Hina - fuck -” He breathes, thrusts lacking any sort of rhythm.

“I’m - I’m going to -” She cries.

Ayato moves his hand between them and furiously rubs her clit as he pounds into her to move things along, because he knows he’s going to lose it and he wants her to come before him. Her back arches off the bed and her fingers dig into his shoulders, and as her eyes open to meet his, she finishes. 

Ayato lets go, not too far along after her, and he snaps his hips into hers as he rides out his orgasm, drinking in the soft cries and groaning at the nails in his skin. She goes limp beneath him, her limbs void of strength. He hovers over her for a moment, unable to move in his haze. He smiles down at her, and she turns her head to the side to hide her face. He rolls his eyes and pulls out of her so he can pull her into his arms.

“You’re too cute to hide your face like that, don’t you get that I like seeing you react that way?”

“It’s so embarrassing.” She mumbles, still unable to look at him.

“Really? After you were practically begging me to fuck - ouch, okay, sorry -”

She’d lightly slapped his arm, and he conceded defeat. They’re silent for a moment, then Ayato whispers into her ear,

“Want me to embarrass you again?”


End file.
